Officer Vindex
Officer Kara Vindex is a character appearing in Fighters Club Extraordinaire. She is a human female cursed with male genitalia (known as a hermaphrodite or "futanari"). She's often out seeking revenge against a witch that cursed her to have male genitalia, the witch doing it as a curse because this lady did a horrible job as a cop and failed to properly capture a group of robbers. She is often at odds with Corrina Faircloud and Jackie Nymph, usually able to catch them doing acts of public indecency before letting them off easily due to how much she relates with Corrina. Background Born as a girl with no complications, Kara grew up a fairly normal life with the aspiration of becoming a police officer. Although she succeeded, she just barely made it in. During a gang robbery on a old woman that she failed to apprehend the participants of, the old woman revealed herself to be a witch and cursed her with a cock. Since then, she has captured all the participants of the robbery and has set out to find this witch again to make her reverse the spell. Appearance Kara Vindex is a grey-haired woman wearing a short sleeved police uniform that barely covers her entire torso. She also wears blue shorts with a black belt around them. On her police uniform, instead of a badge, she has a heart. Her eyes are red. She wears black boots. She has size C breasts and a 6 inch penis. Personality Fairly serious and takes her job earnestly, usually not listening to excuses to those she writes up. She hates her dick similar to Corrina, which helps them bond as friends and vent their dick-related frustrations to each other. Kara seemingly doesn't give a shit when she has a boner. Abilities She has no real abilities except being able to whip with her shackles and use karate moves. Relationships Corrina Faircloud They both don't really like their dicks, so it's natural that the two would be talking with each other. Kara lets Corrina know that it's up to her, not Jackie, but Corrina doesn't want to make Jackie upset. Due to how Kara got her dick, some of the methods for getting rid of it are off the table. Jackie Nymph Doesn't like Jackie much due to how often she breaks public indecency laws and her complete indifference towards these laws. She often lets her get scot-free because she is Corrina's girlfriend and doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Corrina. Jackie knows this and tends to make the situations she gets caught in a lot worse just to taunt her. Gallery Officer_Vindex.png|Kara's original art by Trivia *Just to fuck with Kara even more, the witch made it so that if she does has sex, she can't come. It just irritatingly stays like that and goes away slowly and painfully with no release. *She is based off an old AOW character that made. Category:Females Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro